


Two Night Stand

by sullacat



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/pseuds/sullacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It  wasn't like they were <i>total</i> strangers, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinderjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinderjedi/gifts).



> Thanks for another great year bb! ALL THE BIG BANGS IN 2016!!! ♥♥♥

[0715]

Jim blinked. 

Light peeked in under the heavy hotel curtains, that temporary panic of not knowing where he was sleeping. But the ache in his backside, the gentle snores, and the arms wrapping around his waist reminded Jim of everything, all of it. 

And it had been very good.

Surprising, too. Jim didn't usually spend the night, particularly if it was someone he didn't know well, but he and David had closed the bar down, one conversation leading to another, until they caught an Uber car back to David's hotel. 

That was last night, however, and today had begun. Sleeping in was another rare treat, not having to be up at the asscrack of dawn and heading to the airport. But there were things to do, errands to run. Dallas also meant family obligations, and even though the bed and the man were warm and inviting, Jim slid out carefully. He dressed quickly, stepping around the two used condoms dropped unceremoniously on the side of the bed. _Gross._ He felt for his wallet, and snuck out of the room as quietly as he could. _Bye Dave. It's been real._

 

[0750]  
The hotel lobby seemed more crowded than he'd have normally expected at eight in the morning. Walking past the registration area, he overheard raised and worried voices. "Where are we supposed to go?"

The large glass doors were crowded, people gathered around looking outside. People with luggage seemed to be waiting, arguing, upset and angry. "What's going on?" he asked, pulling his gloves on his hands and talking to one of the valets. 

"No one's happy this morning. Nothing's on the road, sir, if you're looking for a cab."

Looking around, Jim could see why. The quaint neighborhood where David's hotel was, home to so many bustling bars and restaurants the night before, was all shut down, a light dusting of snow and ice blanketing the streets. "Everything's all iced over," the valet continued. Jim's face must have shown his confusion. "Where you been, son? We got ice, a little snow too, a lot for Dallas, and everything's frozen."

Ice? "What does that mean?"

The man laughed. "It means settle in, we might be here a while."

 

Jim pulled out his phone, pulling up weather reports as he walked. "They sell coffee here?" he asked a passing hotel worker blankly, noting the direction she pointed. Passing the lobby, he found many people huddled around the large wall-mounted television. 

"-a list of all school closings on our website. City officials are asking everyone to stay home if they can, essential personnel the only people who need to at least check in. Both DFW and Love Field have cancelled flights, leaving airport travelers stranded. Jayne Lopez is standing by live with several disappointed soldiers on leave, on their way home for the holiday. Jayne, tell me, what are you hearing?" 

Jim watched a few more minutes before moving on toward the hotel restaurant, spotting the coffee next to the breakfast bar. "It's all complimentary this morning," a young woman told him as she refilled the scrambled eggs. "Just need to see your key card."

Fuck. Jim's hands went into his pocket, getting ready to turn and walk away when he felt it - that small plastic card. _Yes!_ That's right, he'd gone for ice last night before they fell into that big bed. Showing her his card, Jim poured himself a mug of coffee, and went ahead and made one for David.

It wasn't like Jim was going anywhere.

 

[0840]  
Padding back upstairs, Jim wondered if David was even awake. Neither of them were from this area, so it might have been forgivable for them to not pay any attention to local weather patterns - last night had been more about hooking up than real life; they'd talked all night but hadn't really said anything. Anyway, it seemed like a lot of people had been caught off guard, though, so Jim didn't feel too bad sliding his card into the door, and stepping inside the room. 

David was in the shower, country music playing loudly from the bathroom, so that made things a little less awkward. Jim saw that he'd pulled his suitcase up on the bed, gathering his clothes as if he were leaving. 

 

Then the door opened, and David stepped out, white fluffy towel wrapped around his waist and clearly shocked to see Jim standing there. "I thought you'd gone."

"I had," Jim replied, setting the coffees down. He walked to the television, picked up the remote and turned the television on, finding weather reports on all local channels. "Welcome to the storm of the century."

David looked unsettled, walking toward the window. "Snow," he sighed, glancing down at the empty streets below. "Ice. Guess that doesn't happen much here."

"Apparently not." 

Jim felt it, a strange awkwardness that hadn't been there the previous night. In the cold light of morning, Jim suddenly realized he didn't know this man at all. "No taxis or Uber or anything, so is it okay if I hang out here for a couple hours or..." There was always the lobby, if it got too bad, but it was quiet here. "Can I borrow your charger?"

"What?" David asked, still confused. He was watching the news now, deep furrows on his face. "My flight leaves at two."

"Not today it doesn't." David turned his head so fast in Jim's direction it was almost comical. "Don't worry, as soon as the airports open, I'll let you know."

 

[0930]  
An hour later, David was dressed and sitting on his bed, texting on his phone. Neither man had spoken much, though David went downstairs to find out for himself what was happening. "They said I can keep the room another night," he'd told Jim when he returned. "Doesn't look like airports opening until at least tomorrow."

"Delta's tentatively got some flights scheduled, United too." When David looked at him, Jim shrugged. "I'm a pilot. Thought I mentioned it last night..."

"You might've… 

"Gonna be crazy with all the people trying to get home for Christmas." Another awkward glance and Jim turned his attention back to the television.

 

[1015]  
Jim returned to the room, a rueful look on his face as the door closed behind him. "No more vacancies," he told David, tossing the key card on the table. "They're putting some blankets out in the lobby for people to sleep there tonight, I guess I could just..."

But David sighed heavily. "That's… that's just dumb. Stay here, Jim," he said, not quite looking like he wanted Jim there. All of a sudden, despite the fact that less than twelve hours ago Jim had this man's cock in his mouth - among other places - it felt awkward.

Very awkward. 

 

[1045]  
It was Jim's turn in the shower (and not a moment too soon)

 

[1140]  
"Can I see your laptop?"

The two men had settled into a more or less comfortable silence, each of them messing with their phones while the weathercasters droned on the television. Jim had texted his brother Sam, stuck out in his own far north Dallas suburb. "My brother says it's all these overpasses and bridges. No one can get anywhere around town except by highway and when they close..."

David made an assenting grunt. "Atlanta's the same." He passed the computer over to Jim. "Wifi here sucks, if it logs you out, the password is the name of the hotel and room number."

"Omni806," Jim repeated, opening the thin notebook and opening Chrome. _access.starfleet.com/schedules._ Jim was technically off duty until after Christmas but all pilots in the affected area were being offered bonuses to come in and help get them caught up. He notated on his schedule page that he was in the DFW area and could work the following day if needed. 

Sam would understand. Probably.

David was playing some game on his phone, so Jim checked a couple other sites quickly before clicking on David's internet history. The quick glance was telling. Atlanta General Hospital intranet login. Wells Fargo. Pornhub. Singing Hills Elementary school web page. "You gotta kid?" Jim asked, surprised.

"A little girl."

Jim nodded as he debated investigating further. David didn't seem too concerned about this stranger browsing around on his laptop, but in the end, Jim stopped poking around. Didn't feel right with the man sitting right there.

But one more thing caught Jim's eyes as he closed the browser, handing the laptop back. "Who's Leonard?"

"What?"

"It says that the little google tab. It says Leonard." 

He was quiet a long moment. Finally - "That's me."

Jim sat up. "Wait, your name's not David?"

"No. It's Leonard. Leonard McCoy."

The hair on the back of Jim's neck stood. "Why would you lie like that? Pretend to be someone else?"

David- no, _Leonard_ shrugged. "I didn't think anyone used their real names on those internet sites. It was a lark anyway, setting up that account. Did it to make a friend happy, but I didn't want to actually _meet_ people. Just… I don't know. Talk, text, whatever."

"But you met me." 

"I don't live here. And…" he shrugged again, "I don't know. New town, no one knows me here. You were really good-looking and... I wanted to meet you."

"No you didn't. You wanted a one night stand," Jim snorted.

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Didn't you?"

 

[1230]  
"You getting hungry?" Jim had heard Leonard's stomach growling a couple times now. "They got a couple restaurants downstairs." Another glance out the window, the light of day making the empty streets seem even eerier. "Not like we can leave."

Prego had one of those 'farm to table' motifs that Jim saw all over the place now. The restaurant was very crowded, so they ate at the bar, washing down their paninis with sweet tea. "I'm not surprised everything shut down like this. It gets the same back home, in Atlanta. A little ice and we're fucked."

Jim laughed. "So, there's no one special back home? No one you fancy?"

Leonard chewed slowly, thoughtfully before speaking. "No. I don't date much, not really."

"Not anyone?" Jim asked, not hiding his surprise. When Leonard raised an eyebrow, Jim just replied, "You're not ugly or anything."

"It's not easy, especially with Joanna at home."

"That's your little girl? She lives with you?"

He nodded. "She takes up a lot of time and energy. Right now, it's all about her." 

Jim understood that, it made sense… but he suspected there was more. "Does she know you like men?" The look Leonard shot across the table answered that question, so Jim changed the subject. "Why were you in Dallas again? Convention?"

"Emergency room physicians, mostly."

Jim whistled low. "Is that what you actually do?"

Leonard scratched the back of his neck. "Not really, not anymore. I'm a surgeon, and I was asked to speak about first response techniques that can make a greater difference later."

"That's amazing," Jim told him, a genuine look of curiosity and respect on his face. "I had no idea." 

Leonard clearly was flattered by Jim's look, even if he tried to brush it off. "So you got a boyfriend?" Leonard wondered. 

"Nope, not right now." A host of reasons there, but Jim didn't want to get into that here, with this stranger. "Guess neither of us have to be guilty or anything."

 

[1330]  
"You mind?"

Leonard looked up at Jim, pointing at the left side of the bed, mostly empty except for Leonard's laptop. "Go right ahead," Leonard told him, sliding the computer closer to him.

"Thanks," Jim said, kicking off his shoes and stretching out on the bed, his face buried in one of those super fluffy pillows. It wasn't long before he fell asleep, the food settling heavy, and his eyes closing.

He dreamt someone was rubbing his hair. It felt good.

 

[1515]  
Jim woke up to the sounds of Leonard's light snores, the man curled up on the other side. At some point the thick hotel duvet had been thrown over Jim, and he was warm and cozy, and for the first time in a very long time, Jim had nothing to do, no where to be.

It felt good. 

Reaching for the laptop, he opened it again, and opened the browser. 

A few minutes later, he felt Leonard rumbling, turning, looking over at him with sleepy eyes. "Zillow?" he asked, yawning. "Buying or selling?"

"Both, maybe," Jim murmured, bookmarking another house. "Mom passed away this year and we - my brother and me - we're trying to sell her place. Sam wants me to move down here, closer to him and his family."

"And you don't want to?"

Jim shrugged. How to explain those strange family dynamics. "I don't know, I don't care, really. Just want to get out of Chicago."

Leonard seemed to sense there was more to it than that, but he politely left it alone. 

 

[1740]  
"Hey, you hungry?"

Jim looked up from his phone. "Yeah." Leonard was standing by the hotel window, looking out at something. "What's going on?"

"One of those restaurants is open over there, I can see people walking across the street. They're carrying boxes." Leonard's eyes crinkled when he smiled. "I think it's pizza."

 

[1920]  
The empty pizza box lay on the floor. Jim reached over and pulled one last burnt string of cheese from the top of the box. He could hear Leonard laughing at him as he sat on the desk chair, pouring bourbon from his flask into the styrofoam cup of Coca Cola he'd bought with  
dinner. "You still hungry?"

"Not leaving the best part behind," Jim laughed, handing over his own cup. "Hit me."

 

[2115]

It felt so good, Leonard's arm around him. "It's been awhile since I've done this..."

"You don't watch movies?" Leonard asked, chuckling low. Another rumble, that sound infectious. Jim could get used to it.

"I don't cuddle in hotel rooms with strange men." He felt Leonard's tighten around him. "At least, I never did before."

"First time for everything... " Leonard replied, still watching the movie. 

"Or second time," Jim laughed, rolling over so he could see Leonard's face. Even last night he hadn't been looking this close - noticing the fine lines on his face, the colors in his eyes, the rough shadow of stubble on his cheek. 

"Or third," Leonard murmured, his eyes focused on Jim's mouth and then Leonard rolled over on top of Jim and they kissed, deep and playful and _perfect_.

 

[0620] 

Jim's phone buzzed twice and he opened his eyes. 

For the second morning in a row, strong arms tightened around him, and Jim didn't want to leave. But today was today, and last night.. well, that was last night. 

Jim hated good-byes, but Leonard wasn't going to let him slink out twice. That now familiar sigh rumbled against Jim's back, then pulled away, Leonard's legs swinging off his side of the bed. "You need to shower?" he asked, rubbing at his face.

Jim nodded in the near dark. "Yeah." Another buzz from his phone, a message for Jim from work. "Roads are better today. My airline's got me a shuttle ride to the airport, want to come with?"

Leonard didn't answer right away. "I guess so. I mean, my flight doesn't leave until later this afternoon, but better to be at the airport than here, right?"

"Might find a better flight out."

"Okay," Leonard nodded. "I'll go."

An hour later they were on the road, the shuttle filled to the brim with people in rush to get to the airport. Busy anxious chatter, everyone sharing their stories about being stuck, where they were headed - but Jim and Leonard remained quiet, sharing the occasional glance, but nothing more.  
The shuttle dropped them off in front of Starfleet Airlines. "Well, I guess this is it," Jim murmured as people rushed passed them. The snow stopped, but it was still cold, and he felt his cheeks getting pink. 

He couldn't - _shouldn't_ kiss Leonard goodbye, not given Leonard's feelings on that matter, so he held out his hand. "Take care, okay?" he said, offering his warmest smiles and pushing back that desire to say more than Leonard wanted to hear. They shook hands, Leonard looking more than slightly lost at the moment, standing in front of the airport, but Jim couldn't wait any longer. "You know where you're going?"

"It's on my phone. Thanks, Jim," Leonard said, a look of regret on his own face that made Jim feel a little less sad. "You take care, okay?" With that, Leonard turned and headed into the terminal, turning right and toward the long line of people trying to get tickets home.

Jim headed left, toward security. Toward home.

 

[Thursday 1230]

"Thanks for flying with us. Starfleet Airlines appreciates all your patience the past few days and knows you could have flown with anyone. We thank you for flying with us." Shutting down the engines, he nudged his co-pilot Hikaru Sulu. "You staying on board?"

"Yep. You?"

Jim looked down at his phone. "Same. Guess you're stuck with me," he grinned. "How 'bout you?" he asked the flight attendant. "You going back to DFW with us?"

"I am not," Pavel told him, eyes darting all over his checklist. "I'm staying in Atlanta for a day, visiting the girlfriend's family." He looked outside. "Weather is supposed to be bad here tomorrow. I might get stuck again," he laughed. 

Jim joined in. "A friend of mine lives here," he said, not sure where that came from, but missing Leonard already. "He told me it gets pretty dangerous here when it gets icy. Be careful." 

 

[1248]

"Thank you Captain." 

Jim stood at his cockpit, nodding and shaking hands, thanking passengers who wanted to speak to him. Most of the passengers had gone through, and Jim was looking outside, wondering what kind of life Leonard had here, when he felt someone stand next to him. "Thanks for flying-" Jim froze, surprised. "I- what are you doing here?"

"Got a better flight." Leonard stepped aside to let one person behind him pass, then turned back to Jim. "Coincidence, yeah?"

Jim nodded, trying not to let everyone see just how smitten he was with this man, but it was too late. Smitten. "I'm glad you got home safe. Your little girl excited to see you?"

"I think so. Her mom is dropping her off later tonight." Stepping just a few inches closer, he added, "I was hoping… I mean, I meant to text you when I got home, try and get your number from that stupid site. Then I heard your voice making the announcements, and I knew… well, I guess I never put much stock in fate or destiny, but-" Leonard shoved a piece of paper into Jim's hand. "In case you ever stay over in Atlanta."

"You sure?"

"I am. It's time." Their eyes caught for a moment, until Hikaru made a soft noise in the cockpit, reminding Jim that they weren't alone. "Call me, okay?"

"Yeah, definitely," Jim told him, giving him a slow smile, one that Leonard returned. "Have fun with your little girl this Christmas." 

"Go see your brother," Leonard returned, touching Jim's shoulder. Jim's hand lifted, touching Leonard's hand for the briefest of moments and Jim _knew_ it wouldn't be long before they met again.


End file.
